Cocotama House Series
' Cocotama House Series' (ここたまハウスシリーズ Kokotama hausu shirīzu) is the name of the Himitsu no Cocotama toy line on which the anime, ''Kami-sama Minarai: Himitsu no Cocotama'', is based. The toy line is created by Bandai and was first revealed at the annual Tokyo Toy Fair on June 18, 2015. The first set of toys were scheduled for September and released on the 19th, with more sets planned for upcoming months. The toys are based around the Cocotamas' house from the anime, including its rooms and furniture. The house and rooms look to be made from everyday objects; for example, the sofa is made from an open coin purse and the desk is made from a computer keyboard's enter key. The rooms and house also have small holes in some areas for decorative studs. Prices listed on this page do not include tax. Toys Figures Individual Figures There are six figures in the toy line, each coming with a uniquely colored egg capsule and a certificate; Luckytama, Melory, Oshaki, Kirarisu, Geracho, and Mogutan. RRP: '''800 JPY '''Release date: September 19, 2015 Cocotama Friends Set The Cocotama Friends Set (なかよしここたまセット Nakayoshi Kokotama Setto) contains all six figures that are also available to buy separately, along with their egg capsules and certificates. RRP: '''3,800 JPY '''Release date: '''September 19, 2015 '''House and Rooms Big Cocotama House The Big Cocotama House (おおきなここたまハウス Ōkina Kokotama Hausu) is the toy version of the Cocotama House from the anime. Additional rooms can be bought separately. It comes with 12 decoration studs, a carpet, curtains, a table, two chairs, and various other furniture, as well as the Luckytama figure (including his egg capsule and certificate). RRP: '''5,980 JPY '''Release date: '''September 19, 2015 ''Melory's Bottle Room'' Melory's Bottle Room (メロリーのこびんのおへや Merorī no Kobin no Oheya) is Melory's bedroom, which is made from a small bottle. It comes with her bed, piano, and chair. It can be attached to the Big Cocotama House. '''RRP: '''2,200 JPY '''Release date: '''September 19, 2015 ''Scale Kitchen House'' The Scale Kitchen House (はかりのキッチンハウス Hakari no Kitchin Hausu) is the Cocotamas' kitchen, which is made from a scale. It comes with a counter that has a sink and a stove, two ladders, and a cart. '''RRP: '''2,400 JPY '''Release date: '''September 19, 2015 '''Furniture Sets Bedroom Set The Bedroom Set (ベッドルームセット Beddorūmu Setto) contains a bunk bed, a vanity with a mirror, a hair brush, a hair dryer, and a white box to put the hair dryer and brush in. RRP: '''900 JPY '''Release date: '''September 19, 2015 ''Bath Set'' The Bath Set (おふろセット Ofuro Setto) contains a bath, a shower, a rubber duck, and an "oke", which is a bucket or a traditional Japanese bath. '''RRP: '''680 JPY '''Release date: '''September 19, 2015 ''Living Set'' The Living Set (リビングセット Ribingu setto) contains a television with Geracho on the screen, a table for the television to be placed on, and a sofa big enough for two Cocotamas to sit on. '''RRP: '''680 JPY '''Release date: '''September 19, 2015 ''Study'' ''Desk Set'' The Study Desk Set (べんきょうづくえセット''Benkyōdzukue setto'') contains a chair, a desk, a flag with a map of the world, a book, and a small bookshelf. '''RRP: '''900 JPY '''Release date: '''September 19, 2015 ''First Furniture Set'' The First Furniture Set (はじめての家具セット Hajimete no Kagu Setto) contains all the furniture from the Bedroom Set, Bath Set, Living Set, and Study Desk Set. '''RRP: '''2,980 JPY '''Release date: '''September 19, 2015 ''Toilet Set'' The Toilet Set (トイレセット Toire Setto) contains a toilet, two bathroom mats, and a basin. '''RRP: '''680 JPY '''Release date: '''October 17, 2015 ''Dining Set'' The Dining Set (ダイニングセット Dainingu Setto) contains a table, four chairs, four plates, a slice of roll cake, a cupcake, an onigiri, and pasta. '''RRP: '''900 JPY '''Release date: '''October 17, 2015 ''Meal Set'' The Meal Set (おしょくじセット Oshokuji Setto) contains a lunch tray, two plates, two cups, two forks, two spoons, an omelet, a slice of cake, pie, and a donut. '''RRP: '''680 JPY '''Release date: '''October 17, 2015 ''Refrigerator Set'' The Refrigerator Set (れいぞうこセット Reizouko Setto) contains a refrigerator, milk, cheese, an apple, an orange, and a bell pepper. '''RRP: '''680 JPY '''Release date: '''October 17, 2015 '''Arrange Sets Lovely Arrange Set The Lovely Arrange Set (ラブリーアレンジセット Raburī Arenji Setto) comes with 8 decoration studs, 8 fabric stud borders, two carpets, and two curtains, all "lovely" themed. RRP: '''1,280 JPY '''Release date: '''September 19, 2015 ''Party Arrange Set'' The Party Arrange Set (パーティーアレンジセット Pātī Arenji Setto) comes with 8 decoration studs, 8 fabric stud borders, two carpets, and two curtains, all party themed. '''RRP: '''1,280 JPY '''Release date: '''September 19, 2015 ''Winter Arrange Set''' The Winter Arrange Set (ウィンターアレンジセットセット ''Uintā Arenji Setto) comes with a Melory figure wearing a Christmas hat, a Christmas tree, a festive curtain, a snowflake-themed carpet, a present, a kagami mochi, and a pine tree flower arrangement. '''RRP: '''1,980 JPY '''Release date: '''November 14, 2015 Gallery House.png|Cocotama house in the anime 1000099519 1.jpg|Cocotama Friends Set 1000099498 5.jpg|Big Cocotama House 1000099499 1.jpg|Melory's Bottle Room 1000099511_1.jpg|Scale Kitchen House 1000099489_1.jpg|Bedroom Set 1000099488_1.jpg|Study Desk Set 1000099485_1.jpg|Bath Set 1000099484_1.jpg|Living Set 1000099491_1.jpg|First Furniture Set 1000100105_1.jpg|Toilet Set 1000100107_1.jpg|Refrigerator Set 1000100109_1.jpg|Dining Set 1000100108_1.jpg|Meal Set 1000099447_2.jpg|Lovely Arrange Set 1000099468_2.jpg|Party Arrange Set 1000100480_4.jpg|Winter Arrange Set Category:Merchandise